LIFE CHANGES
by rockinblue1100
Summary: The bladebreakers awake to find they can change into creatures sorry can't tell you would as it would ruin it soon danger and mystery and maybe even romance find them rated T just in case of swearing and violence
1. It Begins

Hello people its me, Rockinblue1100.I just have to apologize to fanfiction's readers because

I posted a a summary of a story I had written two years before I got a pc.I have two apologize because all the stories I had written were deleted because of my moronic friend accidently.So sorry --'

Anyway I was suddenly struct to write again after a conversation I had with my best friend, Jaim. So this is dedicated to Jaim.This story might have but only if people review and tell me who they want pair with who.Over to Jaim for the disclaimer.

_Jaim_: rockinblue does not own the characters of beyblade but she does own the plot and some OCs in the story.Enjoy!!!! 

_LIFE CHANGES_

It was a hot day in Beycity, people chatting, children playing; Kai training the bladebreakers beyond there limits.

"Kai,(pant)can we(pant) please stop training(gasp) now?" asked Tyson as he leaned over while gasping in air as it were about to run out.

"Yeah, Kai we've been practising all day!" exclaimed Max who was now regaining his bubbly attitude.

The captain known as Kai or as Tyson calls him Mr Sourpuss glared at the two boys as if they had a second head each and as if they were just born to annoy the living hell out of him.With a firm and deep voice for his age said, "No".

"I think it would be best to rest for a while ,Kai" said the calm voice of the neko of the group known as Ray [A/C: sorry to people if you prefer the japanese versions of the character reveiw to tell me if you want the japanese names instead.

_2 hours later inside the dojo_

"You guys, you guys look I've invented a formula for altering human DNA"exclaimed the excited voice known as Kenny or Chief as the Bladebreakers like to call him.Tyson just entered the room with can of soda not looking where he was going banged into Kenny knocking the vile of formula from his hand.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh nnnnnooooooo,that will explode when it hits the grou--" screamed Kenny while frantically trying to catch the vile.

But it was to late, it hit the ground and loud BOOM was heard as the world outside the dojo

carried on with their on business.

At the same time in a different country a loud BOOM was heard in the snowy area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rockinblue1100: Well did they survive find out next time if you want to guess where the second explosion was then get guessing.

This is Rockinblue and Jaim signing out bye.)

remember to read and review to help me make the story better or even if you have an OC you want in the story tell me!!!!


	2. Weird Effects

_LIFE CHANGES_

'Blue1100: Hi people, I'm back with chapter 2 of life changes so enjoy U.Jaim do the disclaimer.

Jaim:Ok Ok,Rockinblue1100 does not own the characters of beyblade but she does own the plot and some of the OC in the fic, oh yeah read and review.Blue1100 is thankful to those who review.

Blue1100:I would like to thank crystalbladedragon for her review.Here is chapter 2.

_Weird Effects_

_2 hours later in the dojo_

As smoke began to ease out the windows of the Grangers' Dojo, the weilder of Dragoon stirred from his slumber on the Dojo's flooring.The memories of earlier now only becoming apparent to the beyblade champ.

"Guys, guys?," said Tyson Granger as his eyes struggled to see in the smoke filled kendo training room,"Where are you guys?"

"T-TY-Tyson," spoke the voice of the blonde beyblader; who Tyson reconised as Max.

"It's me Max," replied Tyson.

"Max, Tyson, you two there?,"Ray asked rather sleeply.

"Yeah,"said Tyson.

"I'm here too,"spoke Max.

"So am I," said the shaking voice of Kenny,"What about Kai?"

"Hn," spoke the voice of the said person.

"Great, Mr Grouch is awake too.Aw man, I can't see anything because of this smoke ," exclaimed the annoyed Tyson who raised his hand to place it on the back of his neck, but as he did so a gust of wind came from his hand clering the smoke instantly.

The boys looked at Tyson's hand at what used to be his hand only to see a ... a..._A BLUE CLAW!_


	3. Strange Happenings in Beycity

_LIFE CHANGES_

Rockinblue1100:Hi people, I'm back once again to bring you the next chapter of life changes.

I would like to thank my reviewers; crystalbladedragon, Cheese Grows On Apples and KrisSk8Gurl, you guys totally rock!!!!!!!!So this chap is dedicated to you guys.

Disclaimer- Rockinblue1100 does not own the characters of beyblade, but she does own the plot and some of the OCs in the story.

Blue1100: read and review because if you do you help inspire me to keep writing. UHere is the next chap!!PLZ forgive any wrong spelling in the story.

(A:N-) AUTHORS NOTES

'thinking'

_'bit beast talk'_

" talking "

**"talking through their minds to one another"**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Aw, man I can't see anything because of this smoke, exclaimed the annoyed Tyson who raised his hand to place it on the back of his neck, but as he did so a gust of wind came from his hand clearing the smoke instantly._

_The boys looked at Tyson's hand at what used to be his hand only to see a...a...A BLUE CLAW!_

_Strange Happenings in Beycity_

A BLUE CLAW!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!",screamed the boys, well all of the boys except Kai who just sat there on the floor with a slightly surprised look on his face.

_30 minutes of screaming later_

"Kenny, why in the name of Kami did you make a bloody human DNA altering formula?!", practically screamed the now blue clawed champ.

"I made it because I wanted to get a head start on the school science fair and because I wanted to win",came the small shrill voice of Kenny.(A:N- Ha ha I made Kenny sound like a 3 years old)

"Kenny; number one summer just started and number two you always win the prize at the science fair anyway!!!," exclaimed Tyson rather sharply,"Max leave my hand...er... claw alone."

"But its just so cool!,"replied the ever bubbly Max.

"Hey Chief do you think you can figure out how to fix his hand," said Ray who was now back to being calm and collected.

"Hey Tyson did you know that claw kind of looks like Dragoon's?" voiced Max.

"Now that I 've looked at it it kind of does," replied Tyson,"What do you think Kai?"

**"I think your the biggest moron on the planet,Tyson,"** thought Kai, " Yeah it does " said Kai.

"Kai did you just call me the biggest moron on the planet ?," said Tyson clearly angered.

"No I didn't" voiced Kai.

"I heard you too," said Max.

"So did I," spoke Ray.

"Me too," replied Kenny.

"That would be impossible, because I didn't say it I was thinking it," stated Kai.

(A:N- Boys other than Kai comence screaming...NOW!)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Blue1100: so tell me what you thought and review to help me make the fic better

see ya


	4. A New Skill

_LIFE CHANGES_

Rockinblue1100:I HAVE SOME MAJOR APOLOGIZING TO DO.I am really sorry to the readers of this fic, mainly for not updating for so long.I have excuses so plz readers don't be mad at me.I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

my excuses:-

(1)I had to study for exams

(2)I had to help my parents put belongings in boxes(see next excuse to understand)

(3)I had to move with parents to Tokyo, Japan.

(4)I had to catch up with the work they are doing in school

(5)I had to practice talking Japanese(I'm from Scotland:CRINGE:)

So I am really sorry for taking so long with it was all just to stressful but I feel better now.So enjoy the fic read and review and you get a cookie!!!!

(A:N-) AUTHORS NOTES

'thinking'

_'bit beast talk'_

" talking "

**"talking through their minds to one another"**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_**"I think your the biggest moron on the planet,Tyson,"**__ thought Kai, " Yeah it does " said Kai._

_"Kai did you just call me the biggest moron on the planet ?," said Tyson clearly angered._

_"No I didn't" voiced Kai._

_"I heard you too," said Max._

_"So did I," spoke Ray._

_"Me too," replied Kenny._

_"That would be impossible, because I didn't say it I was thinking it," stated Kai._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

_A New Skill_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!",screamed Tyson as his knees began shaking like he had seen bitbeasts playing poker while smoking weed.(A:N- Heh heh sorry couldn't resist)

"Ha ha ha,"laughed Ray nervously,"ok, you guys the jokes over.Tyson take off that fake costume claw."

"I wish I could Ray but I can't because it is my real HAND...or at least what was my hand,"Tyson said with a look that said he was being serious.(A:N- Hey there is a first time for everything)"But even though its my hand it is still is pretty cool!," stated Tyson as if it was something to be praised for.(A:N- I take back that statement about him being serious , I mean him being serious is like Naruto saying that ramen is his most hated food or that Orochimaru was his mother.)

**"OK, calm down Ray they are just trying to freak you out and you know that if you freakout they will just say haha we got you Ray and then I will end up looking like a complete idiot,"**spoke/thought Ray.

"Ray you do know we just heard what you said in you head don't you," this complete sentence came from Kai.

"that is the longest sentence that I have ever heard you say!," stated the now happy Tyson.

That didn't last for much longer.

BANG

PLOP

"KAI, look what you did,"exclaimed Tyson," you made them faint by talking in a whole sentence!!!"

"Shut up Tyson, wait a minute, there were only two crash so then," as Kai examined the he noticed someone was missing,"where the hell is Max?"

SPLASH

Rockinblue : SO where the hell is Max? What was that splash?And is Tyson on crack?

find out next time,readers!

read and review to help me make the story better also I was thinking of writing a Naruto story and that about it,so this is Rockinblue1100 signing off see ya U 


	5. The Waterboy

_LIFE CHANGES_

Rockinblue1100: Hi people, I'm going to try and make this chapter the longest I have done just for you readers.I would like to thank my awesome reviewers, thanks you guy totally rock!!!!!!!!

Here are the people who reviewed and made me want to continue the story.

-KrisSk8Gurl - Thanks for the brill comment, by the way way Ray says meep _translation: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_I think he might still be scared of you for yelling RAWR at him, hehe.

-KaixHilary- Thanks for your comment, and guess what this is the next chapter YAY

V 

So just for you guys I'm dedicating it to you, my reviewers.Because your review help me to write and without them then I feel no need to write and soon just forget about it, so thanks.I Don't Own Beyblade.

(A:N-) AUTHORS NOTES

'thinking'

_'bit beast talk'_

"talking"

**"talking throught their minds to one another"**

**Action**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"Ray you do know we just heard what you said in your head don't you?", this complete sentence came from Kai.

"Thats the longest thing that I have ever heard you say!",stated the now happy Tyson.

That didn'yt last much longer.

**BANG**

**PLOP**

"KAI, look what you did," exclaimed Tyson,"you made them faint by talking in a whole sentence!!!".

"shut up Tyson, wait a minute, there were only two crashs so then," as Kai examined the room he noticed someone was missing," where the hell is Max?"

**SPLASH**

_THE WATERBOY_

"MAAAAXXXXXXXXXX," yelled Tyson as he walked towards the door which led to the kitchen,"WHERE ARREE YYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Kai just stepped over the lumps on the floor known as Ray and Kenny and he continued back to the wall where he just leaned with his eyes closed as if nothing happened.(A:N- I am convinced that Kai Hiwatari is a robot with no emotions what so ever. Kai: I do have emotions.Blue: Oh yea, like what? Kai: Hate, as in I hate you. Blue: gee I wonder if I can make a comeback to that,... oh wait I can... YOU'RE A BLOODY EMO SO WHY DON'T YOU AND SASUKE UCHIHA GO AND SULK IN A CORNER AND WRITE A POEM ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HATE YOUR LIVES.Kai:..._go and sulks in corner._Blue: Haha!!)

"Max, c'mon dude this isn't funny, for one thing I've got a claw for a hand and Ray and Kenny have fainted 'cause Kai is the devil's bitch," Tyson half yelled.

_'HAHAHA Master you could be a comedian have you ever considered it as a career next to Beyblading,'spoke the rather amused Dragoon,' I mean your very good!'_

_"_Thanks, Dragoon but I don't have time to talk about getting a job, I can't find Max," said Tyson as if the bit - beast had not heard him the first time.

"Max come out, come out wherever you are," shouted a voice which now joined Tyson in searching for their ever bubbly teammate.

"Ray, where the hell did you come from, dude, I thought you were out cold on the floor," stated Tyson.

"I was but Kai kicked me because according to him 'I was kicking and flailing my arms in my sleep and growling'," said Ray while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The Asian blader walked down the hall towards the sliding door that lead out to the back garden were the world champion blader was now sitting on the porch after having giving up on searching for Max.

"Max, this isn't funny,man, tell us where the heck you are," yelled Tyson who was now losing his patients.

**Crash**

**"What was that?", **paniced Tyson who reached for a weapon of some then realising he has a claw decided to use that instead.

Ray looked at Tyson still not used to the facts they could hear each other thoughts.

"I think that it came from the bathroom, c'mon let go check it out," said Ray after a minute of gathering his courage.He got up from the porch turned and walked down the halfway slowly towards the place of the noise.

Tyson got up and joined him."Its best if we stick together, pal".

"Right, let's go", said Ray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue1100: Je ne! I totally fogot about this fic i'm mega sorry about that . I just been so busy lately.


End file.
